The present disclosure relates to devices, files, mediums, and methods for keeping medical information private. The present disclosure, for example, includes a data file, where a treatment professional can designate as private, at least a portion of the medical or other information therein.
In some instances, it is beneficial when planning an orthodontic treatment process to confer and discuss various possible treatment routes with other treatment professionals (e.g., specialists such as orthodontists, oral surgeons, periodontists, and/or general dentists). However, although patient data can now be sent almost instantaneously over the Internet, it can be desirable to keep patient medical information as well as treatment professional information private (e.g., hidden) from a conferring treatment professional.
In addition, in determining a treatment process, information can be gathered in many different file formats. For example, information can include two and/or three-dimensional images, digital and/or analog images, and/or digital and/or analog video of a patient's mouth and/or surrounding features. Also, text files can be generated, including notes, comments, prescription notes, and/or medical history. However, difficulties can arise in viewing and sending multiple types of files since each type of file may require that each treatment professional have special software for each type of file.